Memories of Di Angelo
by angelsofdark
Summary: After the Giant War Nico decides to tell Will about his past. This is a collection of one shots about Nico and what he had to face and what things were like for him. At the end of each (or most) chapter it will go to present day and show how Will thinks about Nico's experiences. Rated T just to be safe Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON
1. Soul for a Soul

**This takes place before the 4th book**

 **Nico**

 _Minos_

 **Chapter 1: Soul for a Soul**

 **I summon you. I command you to come. I need your advice.**

 _I have come. What do you require advice about young master?_

 **How can I bring my sister back?**

 _Now, young master, why do you need me for this? After all, you are_ _His_ _son, can't you bring her back yourself?_

 **I-I'm not strong enough, and I also…**

 _Haven't learned how to do it properly?_

 **That's right. Which is why I need your help. Tell me if you know, how do I bring my sister back?**

 _I do know. It is quite simple really, if you know what you are doing._

 **Do you?**

 _Of course young master._

 **Then tell me!**

 _All in good time young master. But, do tell, how did she die?_

 **She was killed.**

 _By whom?_

 **Why does this matter how she died if she is going to be brought back? Tell me how to bring her back! Don't dodge the question anymore. I want answers, not more questions or riddles.**

 _You are persistent, that is good. You will need that to complete the task. However, you are extremely impatient, which could complicate things. This will take time. Do not lose your temper or this will all fail._

 **Will you tell me how to bring her back or must I ask another. If you do not tell me I will dismiss you back to the underworld and call for someone else.**

 _I must tell you now._

 **Yes, tell me.**

 _A soul for a soul._

 **What does that even mean?! I want a straight and complete answer from you!**

 _You can trade her soul for the soul of someone who has cheated death._

 **Do you have someone in mind? Someone who would be worth her soul?**

 _Of course I do young master._

 **Do you know where he is?**

 _Yes, I do, don't you worry a bit._

 **Then let's begin.**

 _Yes, let's get started._

 ** _This line break skips you to the present day._**

"Whoa," Will said as Nico finished up his story, "I can't believe that you did something like that. Communicating with a ghost, potentially killing someone to bring your sister back." Nico looks over at Will with a guilty smile on face and replies, "I was 10, and I was really mad and alone, I thought-" "No," Will interrupted, "You didn't think, you just dived in head first without thinking of the consequences or other people's reactions." Nico glares up at the blond who was messing with hair. "Tell me another story," Will begged to Nico, "I really am interested to learn more about you." Nico sighed and searched his mind for something else to tell Will.

 **And there you have it! If you have any ideas for a chapter please put it in a review or PM me.**


	2. Mio Fratello

**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited! It makes me so happy to see what you have to say. Have a cookie. (::) This next chapter is sort of a cross over. One of the characters who is in it, and one who is mentioned, are owned by marvel. But, that is kind of it. So, here is chapter 2!**

 _Italian_

English

Chapter 2: _Mio Fratello_ *

"Nico, will you tell me something a bit happier this time. I don't wanna be depressed right before bed," Will asked Nico as they settled down in the Hades Cabin for another story. Nico looks at Will for a moment, thinking of something happy. He smiles and says, "I have one. It was when I was in Italy, and my older brother came to visit. He lived in America with another family, but would come to see us from time to time. Does that count as happy" Will thought for a moment before nodding excitedly. "Okay," Nico said.

This line break takes you to the past

" _Nico, get inside right now!"_ Nico looked up and saw his mamma standing on the porch. " _Hurry up my dear, because James is home for the night."_ Nico excitedly got up and ran to the door. He hadn't gotten to see his brother in so long. He wondered if James would still tell him stories and play with him.

When Nico entered the house he could hear noise coming from the kitchen. He heard mamma and papa talking about dinner. He hoped that that was where James would be in there. He raced into the kitchen and saw him. His brother was helping mama with dinner, acting like he was never gone. " _Nico,"_ his mamma called out, " _Will help with dinner?"_ James looked up from what he was doing and said " _I would like it if you helped me. Mamma gave me to much to do for just one person."_ Nico giggled knowing that James was just exaggerating, but went over to help him anyway. " _I am going to go get Bianca, you boys stay and finish dinner."_ Nico and James look up in shock as their mamma got up to go get their sister. " _She's not being serious, is she James?"_ Nico asked worriedly. James laughed before saying, " _No silly, but we should still help mamma, so let's set the table instead."_ After the boys finished setting the table, Bianca and their mamma came into the dining room. " _James you really are here!"_ Bianca squealed when she caught sight of her older brother. " _Just for tonight. I have to leave tomorrow morning before you are awake."_ Bianca and Nico looked upset when he said that, but perked up when they heard mamma mention it was time to eat. The three Di Angelo children headed to the dining room.

Dinner was fun. James told stories of America and of his best friend, who was one of the nicest people he had ever met, but got in a lot of fights. He also talked about boring stuff like school, and wanting to join the army, but Nico toned that part out. After dinner they went out and played games, like hide and seek (Bianca won) and Conkers (James won one round and Nico won one round). When it was dark the kids went inside and Nico and Bianca went to bed. When they woke up the next morning James was gone.

This line break will take you back to the present day

"Is that happy enough for you Will," Nico asked as he finished his story. Will smiles and replies, "Yes, but I have one question. What on earth is Conkers?" Nico smiles at Will's question, and answers, "A game that was played in the 30's and 40's." Will rolls his eyes, "Describe the game stupid." "You took a hazel nut and string a string through it, then you swing them at each other and the person with the unbroken one wins" "That seems simple." "But it was fun." Will looks serious and asks, "How much older than you was he?" Nico's smile falls from his face and he answers sadly, "He was 10 years older than me. He didn't live with us, but he did come to visit on occasion. It was amazing when he came to see us. He made everything better. I just wish, that he was still around." Will asks cautiously, "What happened to him?" "He died in the war." "I'm sorry," Will said taking Nico's hand. "It's not your fault," Nico said, pulling his hand away, "Anyway, it is time for you to go back your cabin. I don't want the harpies to get you." Will gets up and heads out of Nico's cabin. Nico sits on his on his bed wishing that he would have gotten the chance to see James on more time. Before he turned out the lights he whispered, "Ti voglio bene fratello.**"

 **And another chapter is done. I meant to make it happy, but well, it's kinda sad at the end...Anyway, I have been inspired to write a crossover based on this chapter! It will be Avengers and Percy Jackson, so keep an eye out for that. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any ideas please put them in a review or PM me.**

 ***My brother**

 ****I love you my brother.**


	3. My Mistake

**Help! I am out of ideas! If you have one please let me know. Also, does anyone know what Marvel character Nico's brother is? The first person to guess it right gets their OC in the new story I am starting to write.**

 **Adrian:Shut up and get started already. I mean, you have a chapter right?**

 **Me:How the Hades did you get here? This is not your story. Get out.**

 **Sorry about that, he's a pain. This is about Will talking to Lou Ellen the night after chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: My Mistake

"Lou, I messed up with Nico," Will confesses to Lou Ellen after dinner. Will was lying on his back on Lou's bed while she was sitting cross legged on the floor. "How in Hades did you mess up? You never mess up." Will sat up and looked a Lou Ellen, "He's not talking to me, he's been avoiding me all day, and he looks upset. I think that means that I did something wrong." Will looked upset and Lou Ellen knew that she had to cheer him up...somehow. She wasn't normally the one to make people feel better. "Tell me what happened. It may not be your fault." "It is, I know it is. I talked him into it and it went too far." Lou Ellen looked confused and as she opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about Will cut in and said, "I was having him tell me things about his past that he remembered and he was telling me something really sensitive, and I kept asking him to many questions and he got all quiet and stopped talking." Lou Ellen rolled her eyes, "He's a sensitive person, and it was a sensitive story. It's fine he just needs some space, he'll come back to talk. He knows you care about him." Will nods, and gets up. "I'm heading back to my cabin. Thank you." When Will is almost at the door Lou Ellen says, "You're welcome. Oh, and Will," Will pauses and turns around when she says his name, "I know you like him, or you would of let it go." Will blushes bright red and hurries out the door. When he leaves Lou Ellen smiles at herself because Cecil owes her 10 drachmas because Will does like Nico and she just proved it.

 **And done.**

 **If you are the first get you Nico's brother is I will PM you the outline for your OC. It will be a demigod character in a story that I am starting now. I hope that someone knows what Marvel character from the 40s Nico's brother is. (and no, he is not dead)**


End file.
